In the field of diesel engine technology, it is common to use fuel injection systems. Such fuel injection systems include small, closely tolerated apertures and clearances with precision machining and matching of cooperating components. The proper function of these components and of the fuel injection system generally depends, in part, on the fuel reaching these components being free of contaminants, such as particulates and water. If the fuel is not adequately or properly filtered, the fuel injection system components are exposed to possible damage and subjected to premature wear. Other concerns with the delivery and use of fuel which is not adequately or properly filtered include inefficient combustion, high fuel consumption, poor starting, rough idle, and reduced engine power.
In addition to particulates, water in fuel has a direct impact on the service life and performance of diesel engines. Besides decreasing engine life, water can damage engine components and drastically increase down time and maintenance costs. Unfortunately, there is no way to prevent water from contaminating fuel as condensation is constantly formed during transport and storage. Further, heating fuel prior to its introduction into the combustion chamber increases the efficiency of diesel engines. Filter modules need low cost components that are standard in the product line to reduce time to market. These components need to offer flexible integration for accommodating a variety of customer requirements and space constraints.